A Stubborn Friendship
by Empv
Summary: The story about Cruella de Vil and Anita's friendship on how they know each other.
1. chapter 1

Cruella's P.O.V

My name is Cruella de Vil. This is my first day at Wegmister Boarding School for Proper Girls. I've never had a happy face. All my life I have been mad and angry. My father acted like he did not want me. He always wanted a boy instead of a girl. My mother had great depression over my father being a total lunatic about him wanting a son instead of a daughter. So, this is my first day at Wegmister Boarding School. I don't know why I've been sent to boarding school. I've been the most well behaved girl all my life. I would always like to go to school to learn ..but who's that I see over there a girl? A girl talking to someone. The girl has a pretty smile on and she looks beautiful and happy. Her parents must've gave her a better life than I have had.. a better life..


	2. Chapter 2:Hey What’s Your Name

While the two girls were talking, Cruella interrupted the conversation by saying, "What are you girls talking about?"

"It's none of your business.", said the other girl.

Her friend said,"Mary, don't say that! She was just curious."

The girl turned back to Cruella,"Sorry, my friend can get real angry around people she doesn't know."

"Alright, I'm Cruella by the way.",Cruella introduced herself.

"Oh, nice to meet you,Cruella,I'm Anita.", said the girl.

"Anita...what a nice, lovely, name.", said Cruella with a smile which suddenly faded, "Much beautiful then my name."

Anita heard it,"Hey, I think it is a great name."

"You really think so?", asked Cruella.

"I know so.", said Anita, as they heard the school bell ring, "That's the bell!"

Anita looked over at Mary, "Come on Mary, let's go." She and Mary ran into the building.

"Okay, I'll catch up.", said Cruella. She tried to run in with them.


	3. Chapter 3:I Guess Were Roomates

After entering the school, Cruella was given the paper to where her room would be. It took her forever to find her room. She found it. She looked on her paper to make sure it was the right room. It turned out she was right. Cruella opened the door to the room. The room wasn't that big, it was small. It reminded Cruella of back at home.

Cruella's room that she used to have when she was a child was small but was good for her purposes. As she was thinking, she heard from the resident assistant, who gave her the paper, that she will have a roommate. It led to a surprise, because,it was Anita! The same girl she saw while she was walking into school. Anita would be her roommate.

Later, Anita was leaning over her suitcase from her unpacking,she almost had a heart attack! She did not know that Cruella was behind her,

"Oh!", she gasped as she starts laughing, "Don't scare me like that roomie!"

Anita then realized that the roommate she will be sleeping with is Cruella! "Oh Cruella,hey,I guess it's a surprise that we are sharing the same room together,huh, even though we just met."said Anita.

"Yeah,hey, is that Mary girl still with you?", asked Cruella.

"Um,no, she's in another room with somebody else.", expanded Anita.

"Oh,okay.", Cruella looked into Anita's eyes,"So,um,I guess we're roommates.".


	4. Chapter 4:Late To Class

Later~

Cruella and Anita were both heading to their first class. All of a sudden Mary appeared out of nowhere and ran towards Anita.

"Oh,Anita! I'm glad to see you ! My roommate is the worst! Can we talk like we've always done? Please, just get away from my roommate?",asked Mary.

Before Anita could answer, Cruella interrupted saying, "I'm sorry! Me and Anita are heading to class."

Mary growled at Cruella,"Hey,I'm her friend! YOU are just a nobody!,"snarled Mary. Cruella gasped and pushed Mary against the wall! Everyone in the hallway gasped! "We ARE heading to class! Am I clear?", asked Cruella.

Mary stared into her terrifying green eyes, gulping she tried to get away.

Anita tried to come up with something before this became something intense.

"Hey Cruella,I think we're late to class.", whispered Anita into Cruella's ear.which made Cruella's eyebrows lift. She looked at Anita, "Really?".

Both of them start running to class. By the time they arrived at class,they huffed and puffed when they ran through the door.

You're late Ms.De Vill and Ms.Radcliffe." Told the teacher "Anita wasn't kidding we're definitely late to class." Thought Cruella.


	5. Chapter 5:Father

The weekend came along after the first week of school. It had been super quick for Cruella. That kind of was bad for Cruella because , all she knows is that, when she arrives home, she knows who she will face...

As Cruella walked through the door of their broken home. She spotted her mother at the table drinking a bottle of alcohol,

"Hey Mother, is Father around?", she asked.

"I don't think so...",said Cruella's Mother.

Her mother sounded quite tired, maybe from all the drinking. Cruella brought her to the couch and tried to softly put her down.

"Why don't you rest a little, Mother.",said Cruella trying to sound sweet.

"That's nice of you, dear.",said Cruella's Mom, as she softly fell asleep.

.Cruella went upstairs to go doodle in her notebook. She drew some dresses that were in her mind for the past few days.

"Maybe I will be a fashion designer one day...", she thought in her head.

It was the only job that would give a chance to save enough money for them to get a better house. Maybe her Mother's depression will be cured and her Father might realize that she could do important things.

"Yeah maybe one day.", said Cruella with a smile as she doodled.

Meanwhile Downstairs~

Cruella's Father marched around the house. He was looking for his daughter. He could've sworn Cruella had just walked in. He continued stomping around the house. He spotted his wife all snuggled on the couch,

"Frances, where's Cruella!?", he yelled in anger.

"She went upstairs dear, why?", she asked.

She had just woke up from a nap and was confused.

"Upstairs!?! Are you kidding me? She didn't even shout out that she was home!", bleated Cruella's Father.

He never really loved Cruella from the start.

"Pete, calm down already.",said Frances.

""I'm not calm, Frances. She gets it from you! You have always been a lazy bum like she is!",yelled Pete pointing his finger at Frances.

Meanwhile In Cruella's Room~

Cruella was focused on drawing a beautiful well-thought out dress that she could see herself in one day. It made her smile happy until she heard knocking on her door. It was very loud knocking.

"Cruella, are you in there!?",yelled a angry and upsetting male voice.

She recognized it was her father..."Oh uh."

She got up to open the door to realized how upset her father was.

"Hey Father.",said Cruella nervously.

"How come you didn't tell me you were home? Yoy could've have shouted to let me know you were home but you didn't, did you!?", stormed Pete.

"Mother didn't know you were around.", said Cruella.

"See it always has got to be your mother! You always blame her but she's drunk,she's stupid she should not have had you in the first place! She should've have given you to another person

"Do you realize you two are a lot alike? We are living in this dump we call home!", yelled Pete

Pete went on and on yelling in Cruella's face.

Cruella pretended to listen.

"Are you listening to me ? Cruella,answer me when I'm talking to you, young lady! yelled Pete.

Cruella was terrified by her father's yelling.

"Very well then, I leave you be for now, but, this will not be the last time I'm warning you! if you don't tell me you are home from school, I'm going to kill you!",threatened Pete.

He shut the door. This left Cruella all alone.Cruella didn't say anything to what had happened. All she could think about was going back to drawing up new dresses.


	6. Chapter 6:Back To School

Cruella survived the weekend at her home with her parents. Her Dad finally cooled down for a little. She hoped her Mom would take it easy on her drinking.

She was happy to be back at school. She walked straight into the building.She watched everything else that was going on around her. There were people who strolled into the building talking.

Birds were flying, trees blew in the wind, it seemed like a beautiful yet normal day.

"Hey Cruella!",shouted a familiar female voice, it was Anita!

Cruella turned around to see where the sound of her voice was coming from. It was coming from behind her ! Anita was running up to her waving hi,

"Oh hey, Anita.",said Cruella smiling.

"There is no sign of Mary though.",said Cruella in her head.

Anita always goes with her friend by her side.

Anita reached Cruella.

Cruella asked was, "How's your weekend?"

Anita said with a smile was, "Good How was yours?"

Cruella went into deep silence, "Should I tell her about my weekend?"


	7. Chapter 7:Something I Need To Tell You

A Few Minutes Later~

Cruella and Anita were in their dorm room to just relaxing and organizing some things. They had to prepare themselves for the school day. They sat on the bed to chat.

"Cruella , ou still haven't told me how your weekend went.",said Anita.

Cruella took a deep sigh, she really didn't wanna tell Anita. They barely know each other. Anita might tell somebody what's going on at her home and everybody at the school will make fun of her. Nobody really cared about it to be honest. Anita seemed caring.l She cared about her?

"Anita, there's something I need to tell you.",began Cruella.

"Go on I'm listening.",said Anita, looking straight at Cruella.

I almost froze as she hit her lip,

"Anita..." She started but before she could continue, the bell rung which means school has started "Oh time to go you'll tell me about it later alright?",asked Anita.as she left out the door with Cruella following her on their way to class.


	8. Chapter 8:It Was Nothing

After School~

It was the middle of the night when Cruella and Anita's classes were over. Cruella was in the bathroom brushing hair. While brushing her black and white hair, she had a moment. by looking at the black side of her hair and the white side.

"Is this a new idea for a fashion?",she thought to herself.

She thought that was what could be a good idea for clothing ! It could have black and white fur."

"Cruella!,exclaimed Anita.

Cruella turned her attention to the open door.

"Oh coming!",she shouted.

Her face changed into a smile .

She walked towards her as she sat herself down next to Anita on the bed. The two of them looked at each other.

"So Cruella,what were you going to say to me?", asked Anita with a smile.

"Um...",began Cruella.

"Not knowing will she say to Anita if she told, she didn't know how her father Pete would react. If she told someone her crazy plan he would probably "kill her" ,

he said

"Oh it's nothing." Cruella with a fake smile.

Anita was silent and confused.

" Um let's go to sleep, awkwardly,

Okay...",said Anita as she got up from the bed to move to her bed she left Cruella alone.

Cruella hated that she lied to Anita, but she felt like it was her only choice. She doesn't have to face her father's wraith.


End file.
